You're a Model From now on!
by Kuro Neko ChatNoir
Summary: Ketika kuroko crossdress, dijamin banyak laki-laki yang langsung 'kesempitan celana' itu kalo mereka sadar keberadaan kuroko lho. karena hal tersebut, manager kise jadi berminat untuk memperkerjakannya. kuroko malah pasrah menerima tawaran itu karena suatu kejadian. apa itu? Chapter 2 UPDATE! WARNING!: Author Gaje, Cerita humor gagal, Typoo buanyak, OOC mungkin?
1. Would You?

**You're a Model for now On!  
** **Credit:** **Tadatoshi fujimaki** **  
Chapter:** **1 (Would You?)** **  
Fandom:** **Kuroko no Basket** **  
WARNING!:** **Typoo banyak!, OCC mungkin? , Authornya rada Ngeres**

Fanfic pertama dari fandom KNB maaf kalo Aneh.. :3 **  
**

* * *

"Yak, Kise! Sekarang pose huruf 'S' kearah kanan ku… Ya! Begitu"

Dimana lagi kalo bukan di tempat kise berkerja menjadi foto model. Setelah melakukan beberapa photo section, kise istirahat di sebuah bangku dan meraih botol Minuman isotoniknya. Selagi ia meneguk minumannya, ia melihati Hp nya yang penuh dengan SMS dari penggemarnya. Tak jarang juga ada telepon nyasar dari teman sekolahnya di kaijou. Setelah ia selesai minum, ia membenahi bajunya yang tampak cukup berantakan menjadi 'wah'. Tak lama kemudian Managernya memanggilnya.

"Kise, Kemari sebentar.. biar kuberitahu sesuatu. Kau adalah model yang sangat berbakat kise, dan aku menawarkan ini kepadamu. Apakah kau mau menjadi model berdampingan dengan model lain? Aku tunggu jawabanmu nanti" tawar Managernya

Yaah, itu sih tergantung. Kise kembali meneguk minuman isotoniknya namun kali ini ia menerawang ke atas. Ia memikirkan model macam apa yang akan ia dapatkan dari kerja tambahannya ini. Ada kemungkinan Editornya akan membuatnya mendapingi laki-laki membuat kise merinding. Dan bila perempuan? Kise sendiri kadang kesal dengan managernya. Apa lagi saat ia masih di teikou mengingat pacarnya yang hanya ingin mendapat 'gelar' pacaran dengan model, dan meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah ia dikalahkan Haizaki.

"Enaknya gimana-ssu.. aku nggak tau mau apa-ssu. Mending jalan-jalan sama kurokocchi aja ah!" jawab kise menyelesaikan masalah tanpa solusi alias mengalihkan diri dari masalah. Ia mengambil Hp nya lagi dan mengirim SMS ke 'Kurokocchi~' untuk mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Namun, Jika tidak ke satu tempat itu, kuroko tidak akan mengiyakan permintaan kise jalan-jalan.

Waktu istirahat sudah habis, kise melanjutkan Kerjaannya menjadi model. Tak lama kemudian ada yang tiba-tiba teriak. Katanya "T-tadi aku sedang memberesi semua peralatan,dan tidak sengaja aku menjatuhkan Hair Tonic. Taunya ada yang udah ngambilin, tapi pas mau terimakashi, orangnya sudah ngilang! Tempat ini ada hantunyaaa!"

Ok, sudah diketahui kuroko sekarang ada dimana. Tinggal menunggu kejutan lainnya lagi. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara jeritan lagi. Suara melengking, cukup memuakan di telinga, dan keras. Bisa di bilang mirip jeritan _Banshee_ (Hantu dari Negara manaa gitu) intinya, Kise Teriak "KUROKOCCHI!~" yang bisa membuat telinga para manusia disana berbunyi ngiiing! (?) istilahnya. Kuroko sudah biasa akan hal itu mengingat kuroko satu SMP Dengan satu mahluk tersebut

"Kurokocchi dah nyampe ya?~ langsung pergi aja-ssu!" Dengan seenaknya, kise menarik tangan kuroko begitu saja.

Dari kejauhan, ya nggak jauh-jauh amat sih, terdengar suara teriakan tapi tidak seperti kise yang melengking. Itu adalah suara Manager dari Kise. Secara spontan, kise langsung berhenti. Takut akan apa yang mungkin terjadi dengan kurokocchi kesayangannya, kise langsung menyembunyikan kuroko ke belakang punggungnya. Kise makin curiga dengan managernya ketika ia melihat kebelakang Kise yang terus menutup-nutupinya.

"Tidak, Dia miliku. Kau tahu itu." Kali ini Kise Bertampang serius seperti pria sejati (emang kise bukan toh?)

"Kise! Hentikan dramamu! Aku sekarang lagi tidak mood!" Si manager mengacungkan tangannya kearah kise. Kise yang langsung paham, meng-iya kan si manager (authornya nggak paham lho) Takut managernya marah, karena dulu kise pernah di marahi sampai menangis tersengguk-sengguk.

"nih.." kata kise sambil menyerahkan kuroko layaknya barang. Kuroko yang nggak ngerti apa-apa, pasrah aja.

Si manager memerhatikan kuroko mulai dari ujung rambut, sampai ujung kaki. Tidak hanya itu, kadang ia juga 'memegang'…. Tangannya dan mengelus elusnya. (hayo, yang pikirannya ngaco angkat tangan) terkadang juga ia menggumamkan kalimat 'tidak buruk' 'lumayan' 'bagus juga'. Kise diem aja, tapi sebenernya dia ngutuk si manager yang dengan enaknya mengelus-elus tangan kuroko yang putih nan lembuts~ . sebenarnya nggak lebay megangnya, tapi dari sudut pandang kise? Oh.. tidak perlu dibahas. Melihat ekspresi kise, kuroko langsung bilang "eeh, sudah belum?"

Si Manager yang berumur 27 tahun tapi masih single dan Kabarnya masih 'Perawan' itu sejenak menatap kuroko, kemudian melepaskannya dari cengkraman tangannya. Kise kelihatan cukup lega setelahnya. Kuroko berjalan mendekati kise yang membuat kise langsung mengalungkan tangannya ke pundak kuroko. Spontan, kise berlagak ibu-ibu yang melindungi anaknya dari godaan syaiton yang terkutuk (?)

Kuroko masih tidak mengerti dengan sikap managernya itu tapi sebenarnya itu baru awal dari masalah yang akan ia hadapi. Manager mulai membuka mulut lagi. Kise agak was-was apa yang akan editornya lakukan lagi. Copian Emperor eye nya mana mungkin berguna untuk hal ini, Lagian toh Kise nggak bisa menggunakannya seutuhnya seperti akashi.

"Hey Kise, Ini kenalanmu kan? Bagaimana jika yang aku tawarkan barusan adal-"

Sebelum selesai berbicara kise sudah menjabat tangan dari editor itu sambil menangis dengan hebohnya. Ia menangis bahagia. Kise seperti pria yang bisa menikahi orang yang ia cintai dari lubuk hatinya. Kise meraih salah satu tangan kuroko lalu memasangkan sebuah cincin disitu (bayangan doaang)

"Aku terima kesepakatannya-ssu! Kurokocchi~ mulai sekarang kita resmi pasang-"

Giliran kise yang kalimatnya terpotong. Kali ini kuroko yang memotongnya. Kuroko heran, tadinya kise tatapannya ke editornya kayak Yu** Ga*ai dan sekarang malah fuwa-fuwa dan jingkrak-jingkrak macam Dora the explorer.

"Jelaskan apa yang terjadi. Aku bahkan belum menerimamu sebagai pasangan, dan kau bilang kita resmi pasangan?" Kata kuroko yang bikin kokoro kise sakit.

Yang tadinya fuwa-fuwa dan jingkrak-jingkrak, sekarang berubah lagi menjadi mayat yang tidak bernyawa. Saking shocknya di tolak oleh cinta pertamanya, Kise jadi minum-minum (Isotonik maksudnya). Karena Kise tidak bisa menjelaskannya, Managernya yang jadinya harus menjelaskannya ke kuroko.

"Yaah, kami memerlukan seorang model baru untuk mendampingi Kise untuk photoshootnya kali ini. Dan kebetulan, kau adalah temannya. Sebagai seorang laki-laki kau sungguh cantik! Mau kah kau menjadi model perem-"

Lagi-lagi, kuroko memotong perkatan orang. Kuroko? Ditawari jadi model? Paling nggak ada yang nyadar kalo kuroko ada di foto itu atau fotografernya bingung dia itu lagi memfoto apa. Dan lagi, Kuroko itu Laki-laki, ditawari jadi model perempuan? Nanti malah dikira orang mesum. Dan dengan penampilan kuroko yang sekarang aja, banyak orang yang tiba-tiba fap -fap di jalan, kalo bisa keliatan kurokonya lhooo...

"Tidak terimakasih, aku tidak ingin crossdress 'lagi' cukup sekali saja dalam seumur hidup" jawab kuroko yang sontak membuat dirinya dilirik oleh kise ryouta yang sangat kece itu.

Lagi? Kuroko sebenarnya pernah crossdress saat bunkasai di sekolahnya untuk mnjadi maid karena kelasnya kekurangan perempuan. Saat itu Kuroko nyaris di rape sama Om-Om disana yang ternyata orang tua dari salah satu murid sekelasnya. Untung saja Kagami datang saat Kuroko sedang di ruangan sempit bersama om-om itu. Kagami nyaris saja berhasil Membabak belurkan sebelum orang itu berhasil kabur. Eh, taunya kagami diam-diam ikut-ikut turned on, tapi nggak tega ngerape uke semua umat itu. Itu adalah pengalaman terburuk yang pernah kuroko alami, selain di tinggal oleh aomine.

"K-kurokocchi, pernah crossdress-ssu? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku-ssu? Padahal bisa aku panggilin camera man buat memfotonya! Kurokocchi tega!" Kise menangis air mata buaya dan mengguling-gulingkan diri di lantai tak perduli dengan orang sekitar yang melihatnya seperti orang gangguan mental.

Toh, Kuroko nggak peduli. Eh, sebenernya dia lega kalo kise nggak tahu, karena siapa coba yang nggak malu di foto sama camera man dalam keadaan crossdress? Kalo perempuan sih biasa aja, tapi kuroko nih cowok tulen! udah gitu pasti hasil dari jepretannya itu pasti bakal di pajang di kamar kise dan di sekelilingnya di kasih lilin. Malah kayak sesembahan gitu (Imajinasinya kuroko lebay)

Daripada nunggu lama-lama, kuroko langsung melankahkan kaki keluar studio itu. Kok berat langkah kakinya? Udah pada ngerti kenapa kan... yup, kakinya di tahan kise. Kali ini kise bener-bener nangis. Bukan karena kuroko nggak mau crossdress, sebagian karena itu sih, tapi karena kuroko sekarang lagi nginjek-nginjek wajah model tamvan nan Kece itu. Kenapa? Karena Kise nggak mau lepasain kakinya kalo kuroko nggak setuju crossdress. Maklum laah, Kuroko kan anak didiknya akashi seijuurou, jadi untuk nginjek muka orang dia sudah terlatih (?)

* * *

Singkat cerita, Kise dan kuroko akhirnya jalan jalan, setelah kejadian bak sinetron di studio tadi. Mereka pergi ke toko buku untuk membeli buku novel hasil karya Tak*tsuk* Sen, Novelis muda dengan bahasa yang mudah di pahami. Namun, siapa yang sadar? Jika sebenarnya novelis itu dari Tokyo Gho- ... (authornya ngaco) Balik ke cerita.

"Kise kun, Aku perlu ke toilet sebentar" Kata kuroko yang menunjuk sebuah toilet umum.

Mau nggak mau kise pun menunggu. Ia cukup dg deg an, siapa tahu 'samarannya' ketahuan oleh salah satu fans nya. Ia melihat Handphone yang ada di genggamannya dan mulai melihat lihat berita terkini. Jam yang berada di pergelangan tangannya tersebut menunjukan angka 1:27 p.m.

"Kenapa kurokocchi sangat lama berada di toilet-ssu?" Kise mulai was was, sekarang sudah 1:34 p.m sudah hampir 8 menit kuroko di toilet. Emang kuroko ngapain? Sakit perut atau gimana? Masa saat akhirnya kise bisa mengajak jalan jalan kuroko, kuroko malah sakit perut? Yah, gimana mau nggak sakit, makan aja kadang nggak. 'Mending minum milkshake vanilla aja, karena saya masih dalam masa pertumbuhan. Kalsium itu sangat dibutuhkan'

Sambil menunggu, kise keluar dari toilet untuk mencari sinyal. Ketakutan kise pun terjadi, salah satu fangirl menyadari Kise dan diam-diam meminta foto bareng. Tapi ya, diam-diam tersebut tidak menjadi diam-diam (?) satu persatu fan girl mulai mendekati kise dan minta foto bersama.

"KISE KUUUUUN!~ FOTO SAMA AYANG YUK!"

"BACOT LU AH! GUE DULU YANG MINTA!"

"KAWIN LARI YOK MAS KISE!"

"KISEEE! ICH LIEBE DICH!"

"MINTA NOMER HAPENYAAA!"

Dan kalimat kalimat aneh yang lainnya. Keringat dingin membasahi kise. Akhirnya kise masuk ke dalam toilet lagi. tak berhenti di situ saja, persetan dengan toilet pria! Yang penting bisa bareng kise, tak tahu malu, mereka langsung aja desek-desekan mau masuk toilet pria. Mendengar para fans nya yang tak tahu malu itu, kise masuk ke dalam toilet yang digunakan kuroko.(Author harap ini tidak menyinggung reader ok?)

"K-kise kun! Lagi apa kau disini? Aku sebentar lagi selesai!" kata kuroko yang membenahkan sabuknya.

"SSSSSTTTTT! Kurokocchi diem dulu! Aku masih sembunyi ceritanya! Banyak mahluk ganas mengincarku!" kata kise sambil berusaha menutup mulut kuroko.

Kise selalu melihat pintu sebelumnya, tapi saat ia berusaha menutup mulut kuroko, entah kenapa jadi eroic banget ekspresinya kuroko. Dengan jari manis dan tengah yang menutup mulutnya, kuroko sedikit membuka mulutnya dan terlihat _drool_ dari mulut kuroko. Dan tangan yang satunya menahan kedua tangan kuroko yang ditaruhnya di atas sehingga sedikit dari baju kuroko terangkat ke atas.

"K-kishe kun..." Pipi kuroko mulai memerah dan pupil matanya membesar.

Sontak saja kise melepaskan pegangannya dari kuroko kesayangannya. Ia berpaling untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya yang sulit dibedakan dengan tomat. Keringat mulai membasahi kise lagi. Gambaran kuroko seperti itu terus muncul di kepala kise yang membuatnya agak 'nafsu'. Kise kemudian mengelap tangannya dengantisu toilet yang ada disitu dan meminta maaf kepada kuroko.

"M-maaf kurokocchi, hanya saja aku agak panik saat banyak perempuan yang tiba-tiba mendekatiku-ssu.." bisik kise.

Kuroko tahu persis kalo kise melakukannya secara tidak sengaja, hanya saja ia kenapa pose nya harus seperti itu? Ia jadi teringat kembali saat ia dipaksa crossdress oleh teman sekelasnya. Dan apa yang terjadi ketika kagami menyelamatkannya dari om-om mesum yang mencoba untuk 'grepe-grepe' kuroko. Jantung Kuroko sekarang berdebar-debar sangat kencang tak terkendalikan.

"K-kurokocchi, bolehkah aku...?" kata kise yang perlahan mengangkat dagu kuroko dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke kuroko.

Kuroko yang sekarang pikirannya sedang blank berusaha mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Saat ia sadari sekarang wajah kise berada di hadapannya, ia merasa seperti ada api di balik wajahnya yang sedang membara saat ini. Ia hendak memberontak, tapi apa dayanya? ia tidak lebih kuat dari kise ryouta. Biar pun seorang model, jangan lupa kalo kise juga seorang pemain basket yang dijuluki _Miracle of Generation_.

Perlahan-lahan, perlahan-lahan, kedua bibir itu bersentuhan... kise mulai melumat habis bibir uke sejuta umat itu. Kuroko tidak bisa memberontak, ia malah cukup menikmati apa yang ia lakukan dengan kise di toilet itu. Perlahan, kedua lidah mereka saling beradu satu sama lain. Karena kuroko tidak biasa berciuman, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Ia malah tidak bisa bernafas saat itu.

"K-kishe.. khun... H-hentikan..!" kali ini kuroko mendorongnya cukup keras, kemudian terbatuk sedikit.

"Aku.. tidak bisa bernafas tadi. J-jangan cepat-cepat..." Katanya sambil mengatur nafasnya kemudian mengusap bibirnya yang basah itu. Warna merah masih menghiasi pipinya.

Kise cukup terkejut dengan jawabannya itu. Apakah ini berarti kuroko tidak membencinya? Apakah kuroko sebenarnya menikmati ciuman itu? Masih sebuah pertanyaan bagi kise. Perlahan kise mulai menahan kuroko dengan tangan kirinya yang di di julurkan ke tembok. Dan terjadilah _KABE DON_

"Hee, jadi sebenarnya kurokocchi menyukainya-ssu?" Sekali lagi, kise mengangkat dagunya dan mendekat.

Perlahan-lahan.

Perlahan-lahan...

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **AKAN TETAPI! JENG JENG JEEEEENG!**

Pintu toiletnya terbuka dan sekumpulan gadis berjatuhan. Mereka tampak habis berantem memperebutkan kise ryouta. Saking kagetnya, Kise dan kuroko tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mereka hanya diam kaku tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Para gadis tak tahu malu itu mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kuroko dan kise dengan pose macam begitu. Sontak beberapa diantara mereka langsung berteriak-teriak macam orang kesetanan (Diantaranya Author) dan beberapa diantara mereka justru menangis. **TAPI**! 100% semuanya langsung merogoh kantong masing-masing lalu mengeluarkan HAPE dan memoto adegan di tempat kejadian.

Kise yang sadar duluan langsung menarik kurokocchi keluar toilet meloncati para perempuan-perempuan tersebut seperti main engklek. Kuroko dan kise akhirnya berhasil bebas dari mereka. Mereka berdua tampaknya menghabiskan waktu di toilet karena sekarang sudah jam 1:42 p.m dan bukunya mulai dijual jam 1:50 p.m. mereka pikir mereka sudah telat, tapi untung saja masih sempat.

"A-a-a-apa yang harus k-k-kulakukan-ssu... Akan ada rumor tentangkuuu!" kise yang sudah pucat sepucat VALAK kebanyakan pake bedak.

Salah siapa coba? Dia yang mulai ya dia yang harus tanggung resiko. Lagipula karena kesalahan kise, kuroko jadi ikut terlibat. Memang kise bukan artis papan atas melainkan model majalah yang terkenal. Tapi tetap aja, pasti akan ada rumor-rumor yang aneh.

 _'_ _Kise, si model diam-diam memiliki pacar sebenarnya, tapi kok terlalu rata buat jadi perempuan, tapi rada nggak pantes buat jadi laki..'_ (Author di buru)

'pacar kise tuh kok rada cakep sih?'

 _'_ _sumpah, orang yang bareng kise itu tadi imut bangeet, tapi juga cakep. Itu perempuan apa laki sih?'_

Kemungkinan rumor-rumor sejenis itu akan beredar. Dan buruknya kuroko terlibat. Banyak yang menyangka kuroko itu perempuan tapi cakep, dan tidak sedikit yang curiga kalo kuroko itu laki. Sikap kuroko yang selalu acuh tak acuh terhadap apapun, bukan berarti ia tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi kepada temannya.

Setelah akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan buku yang diinginkan, kuroko dan kise pergi menuju maji burger dan duduk di tempat yang biasa diduduki oleh kuroko. Sudah menjadi kewajiban kalo di maji burger, kuroko memesan Milkshake Vanilla kesukaannya sepanjang masa. Merasa bertanggung jawab, kise yang membayari kuroko semua yang ingin di pesannya. Toh pesennya Cuma satu jadi masih sanggup laah, ngebayarin.

"Kurokocchi, anuu... aku minta maaf.. ini salah ku-ssu.. aku nggak terkendali saat itu" Kise ngomongnya tidak keras, tapi tetep aja.. yang duduk di deketnya pasti kaget sama perkataannya.

Kok jadi nggak enak ya.. kok malah kuroko yang merasa bersalah untuk menjadi terlalu seksi~ entah kenapa seperti ada yang bilang 'kurokoooo, jadilah model pasangan kiseee~~~ tidak semua orangg bisa dapat kesempatan emas macam iniii~~~'

Kesempatan emas ndas mu! Lha wong kuroko ne dadi ra kepenak koyo ngene ki salahe sopoo? Ahem.. intinya kuroko antara setuju dan tidak setuju tawaran dari mahluk itu (?) kalo nggak setuju toh, kuroko nggak kenapa-napa. Eh tunggu.. kemungkinan malah kuroko bisa jadi kise yang bakal dei kejer fansnya. Itu kalo kurokonya keliatan lhooo... eh, tapi karena banyak yang kenal kuroko, bukannya nanti kuroko jadi mudah keliatan..

Sebaliknya, kalo kuroko terima tawarannya kuroko bakal di kira perempuan dan kuroko yang 'laki' nggak terlalu dianggap. Dan kise tidak akan di cap sebagai GAY oleh yang lain. Yang untung dua belah pihak.. enaknya gimana

"...Kise kun, aku akan menerima tawaran manager mu untuk menjadi model pendampingmu" kata kuroko sambil melihati milkshakenya yang sudah tinggal setengah.

Kise langsung berdiri dan menatap kuroko tak percaya. Benarkah ini? Manusia dambaannya sepanjang masa, akan bersamanya di photo shoot nya? Oh, tuhan memang sangat murah hati. Kise nyaris keceplosan teriak. Gustiii... kulo masih turu to? Rasanya ingin kise sujud syukur untuk mewujudkan rasa terimakasihnya.

"Baiklah! Aku akan segera menghubungi Tami _-_ san dan memberitahunya! Permisi!" Kise langsung merogoh sakunya lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Dan pergi meninggalkan kuroko.

Ini keputusan yang benar bukan? Dua-duanya akan menjadi untung. Kise tidak dibilang GAY dan kuroko yang 'laki' akan tetap menjadi normal. Kuroko bukanlah peramal yang bisa meramal masa depan seperti mama lau*en (Hush! Sudah meninggal orangnya!) jadi kuroko hanya pasrah. Apa yang akan terjadi nanti, akan di khawatirkannya nanti...

Itulah pikir kuroko...

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

NAAAAAAHHHHH! AKHIRNYA BISA PUBLISH FANFICNYA!  
sebenernya sudah kepikiran dari dulu kalo mau bikin fanfic yang kuroko jadi model. Cuma nggak ada waktu.  
Mohon maaf kalo masih banyak kesalahan, maklum.. baru pemula ane.

Kritik dan sarannya tolong! Kalo bisa :') karena saya nggak sempurna jadi pasti masih ada yang salah.

Translate:

Ich Liebe Dich: bahasa jerman artinya "Aku cinta kamu"

Kabe Don: kalo ada yang nggak ngerti, artinya itu anu... cari di gugel aja ya, susah ngejelasinnya.


	2. IT'S MY FAULT?

**You're a Model from now On!  
Credit:** **Tadatoshi fujimaki** **  
Chapter:** **2 (It's** ** _My_** **Fault?!)** **  
Fandom:** **Kuroko no Basket** **  
WARNING!:** **Typoo banyak!, OCC mungkin? , Authornya rada Ngeres**

* * *

Sudah hampir 3 jam yang lalu kuroko habis di cium kise. Dan sudah hampir 3 jam yang lau kuroko setuju untuk menjadi model pendamping kise. Dan untuk beberapa kali Kuroko menyesali keputusannya tersebut. Mau gimana lagi? Kalo misalnya kuroko tau tau minta berhenti, mahluk yang hanya tuhan tahu kenapa mahluk macam itu diciptakan (Baca:Kise) bakal ngerengek sampai kuroko balik. Mending kalo ngerengek nya Cuma 'huweeee!' tapi kise berbedaa... kise bakal meneror kuroko tak henti-hentinya lewat HAPE atau pun langsung berhadapan.

Memang memalukan kalo crossdress. Apa lagi yang melihatnya bukan hanya teman sekelasnya, melainkan semua orang yang langganan bukunya lho yaa... bisa melihatnya. Itu bukan jumlah yang sedikit. Bisa melebihi 1 sekolahnya malah. Tapi ia akan bebas selama ia masih dalam penampilan laki-lakinya.

"Haaaah... aku sudah memilih jalan yang ini, maka aku harus menjalani jalan yang ini. Apapun resikonya" Kata kuroko berusaha menyemangati diri.

Kuroko merebahkan diri di kasurnya kemudian melihat handphone nya. TULING! Ternyata ada pesan baru dari Kise Ryouta. Ia sebenarnya cukup malas untuk membuka kiriman dari orang yang telah membuat hidupnya sengsara seketika. Tapi ia tetap saja membacanya. Siapa tahu itu pemberitahuan untuk jadwal model yang akan datang.

Dengan jari jemarinya yang kecil, kuroko mulai men- _scroll_ pesan yang dikirim kise kepadanya. Di lihatnya pesan singkat itu. Ternyata memang sebuah jadwal.

"Besok, jam 3:00 p.m di distrik shibuya. Cukup jauh, tapi untung saja hari ini sekolah hanya sampai jam 11" gumam kuroko.

Ia pun bangkit dari kasurnya lalu menaruh handphone nya di meja sebelahnya. Kuroko duduk di kursinya lalu mulai membaca novel yang baru saja ia beli. Ia sudah membaca halaman dan di beberapa halaman, ada garisan stabilo di beberapa kalimat yang ia anggap cukup memotivasi. Pada saat halaman ke 33, ia terdiam sesaat dan kemudian tersenyum kecil akan kata-kata yang ada di buku itu. ia mengambil stabilo dan _post it_ untuk menandainya.

"Andai semua orang berpikir seperti ini" senyuman masih tersungging di bibirnya.

TULING! TULING! Terdengar kembali suara handphone kuroko. Sepertinya kise memberikan pesan lagi. Kali ini pengirimnya dua orang yang berbeda, yaitu kise dan kagami. Ia membuka pesan kagami terlebih dahulu.

' _Kuroko, kemarin pelatih bilang apa ya? Aku sama sekali tidak ingat. Soal anu... AAAGGHH! AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK INGAT!'_

Kemarin? Memangnya pelatih bilang sesuatu? Kuroko tidak ingat apa ya- OOHH! Kuroko tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya. Sekarang ia ingat, besok klub basket dimulai dari jam 2, berhubung klub Voli akan mengikuti pertandingan lusa. Sekarang kuroko makin bingung apa yang harus ia pilih. Klub basket? Atau Photo section bersama kise. Jika personal, maka 100% kuroko akan memilih klub basket di banding menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk melakukan hal yang ia anggap tidak berguna. Tapi setidaknya kuroko bisa mengikuti klub 30 menit sebelum ia pergi.

Tapi jika ia tidak mengikuti photo section, ia sama saja dengan memberikan janji palsu. Dan tentunya kuroko tidak suka hal itu. Selain itu, kise pasti akan mengirim pesan setiap detiknya bertanya kenapa ia tidak datang. Makin lama di pikir, makin pusinglah ia. Mau tidak mau, kuroko akhirnya memilih photo section. Di lihatnya Handphone birunya. Ia baru ingat jika ada pesan juga dari kise.

 _'_ _Kurokocchi!~ \\(w )/ aku salah kirim jamnya-ssu! Tehe~ (w0)9* yang benar itu jam 02:00 p.m –ssu! Dan tempatnya di restaurant makanan paris-ssu. dekat dengan toko barang antik langganan midorimacchi~ kutunggu kedatangannya-ssu! ( ^_ _Ñ_ _^)/~~'_

Belum selesai ia membaca, sudah di lemparkannya handphone ke kasur. Ia termenung sesaat. Kenapa tiba-tiba hidupnya menjadi sengsara seperti ini?! Ini semua karena kise. Karena kise, ia yang MALAH! Merasa bertanggung jawab. Karena kise, ia menerima tawaran managernya. Dan KARENA KISE! CIUMAN PERTAMANYA DI AMBIL BEGITU SAJA! Jujur, saat ini ia setengah mati membenci kise. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, kuroko tidak bisa kembali begitu saja. Ia harus menjalani jalan yang ia pilih.

Kuroko kembali ke kasurnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya kembali. Otaknya sudah sangat lelah untuk berpikir lebih lanjut. Ia tidak tahu apa alasan yang harus ia berikan kepada pelatih suapaya ia tidak mengikuti klub. Baru pertama kali ia tidak ikut klub, membuatnya sangat tidak enak. Tapi sebelumnya ia menjawab pertanyaan kagami di sms terlebih dahulu. Dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas ia menjawab

' _besok waktu klub mulai jam 2'_

"Tetsuya, waktunya makan malam. Berhentilah membaca buku itu untuk sebentar saja" panggil ibunya

Ingin rasanya ia curhat dengan orang tuanya apa yang terjadi barusan. Tapi memang ibunya tidak akan kaget setengah mati jika mengetahui anaknya akan crossdress dan mencium seorang laki-laki yang tidak lain adalah kise ryouta, teman SMP nya? Ia menghela nafas. Sepertinya masalahnya memang hanya bisa ia pendam saja.

Ia merasa tidak lapar. Ia sudah minum vanilla milkshake di maji burger tadi. Ia melihat pergelangan tangannya yang memang tidak jauh berbeda dengan tangan seorang perempuan. Kuroko pun bangkit dari kasurnya dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian rumah. Ibunya mungkin akan marah jika ia tidak segera turun untuk makan malam karena kuroko memang kurus untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki remaja.

* * *

Sudah kemarin kuroko berpikir matang-matang apa yang harus ia pilih. Kali ini, saat jam pelajaran ia berpikir apa alasan yang ia gunakan jika ia mengikuti kegiatan photo section bersama kise. Bagaimana jika Sakit? Ah tidak, hari ini ia tidak tampak seperti orang sakit. Urusan dengan kise? Ia akan segera di hantam habis-habisan jika alasannya itu. Bagaimana jika... keperluan mendadak? Seperti tiba-tiba ia disuruh menjaga rumah atau sejenisnya. Itu bisa juga.

 _TENG! TONG! TENG TUNG_ (Author: intinya ini suara bel sekolah)

Akhirnya sudah jam 11. Rasanya kepala kuroko mau pecah. Ia berpikir terlalu banyak. Sepanjang pelajaran ia hanya berpkir, berpikir, dan berpikir. Ia bahkan tidak sadar jika kagami dari tadi memanggilnya. Ia sangat lelah. Kemarin kuroko tidak tidur dengan nyenyak. Kagami yang sudah mulai kesal memanggilnya akhirnya membentaknya.

"OI! KUROKO! BANGUN! KITA AKAN TERLAMBAT KE KLUB NANTI! PELATIH BAKAL MARAH BESAR!" bentak kagami ke telinga kuroko.

Kuroko melirik tajam ke kagami yang langsung membuat kagami merinding. Tidak bisakah ia merasa tenang untuk sementara? Sudah seharian kemarin ia dibuat pusing. Jangan hari ini juga. Ia bangkit dari kursinya perlahan sambil melihat kebawah yang membuat poninya menutup matanya. Kagami yang pernah melihat kuroko marah, jadi agak takut untuk bergerak. Kuroko tiba-tiba memegang pundak kagami.

"Kagami kun, bilang pada pelatih.. aku tidak enak badan jadi aku tidak bisa ikut klub. Maaf.." kuroko menatap mata kagami dengan tajam.

Kagami merasakan dejavu. Tatapan kuroko tidak jauh berbeda dengan tatapan akashi saat ini. Rasanya satu badan kagami di banjiri keringat dingin. Kagami melihat kuroko yang memang sepertinya kelihatan cukup tidak enak badan dengan adanya kantung mata. Ia mengangguk kemudian berjalan cepat meninggalkan kuroko yang masih berdiri disana.

Kuroko memijat kepalanya sedikit, lalu mulai berjalan keluar kelas. Di sepanjang koridor ia cukup menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dan yang menyebabkannya adalah aura gelap yang belum pernah dipancarkannya selama ini. Belum pernah ada yang melihat kuroko seperti ini, bahkan teman se-kelasnya sekali pun. Ia terus saja berjalan, tidak mempedulikan tatapan yang lain. Setelah keluar dari area sekolah, Kuroko langsung menuju ke stasiun terdekat untuk pergi ke distrik shibuya.

* * *

Di kereta, ia berdiri karena memberikan tempat duduknya kepada seorang kakek-kakek. Sambil menunggu, ia kembali membaca novel yang baru ia beli kemarin. Perlahan, kuroko mulai kembali ke dirinya yang semula. Ia merasa sangat damai dengan membaca novel, seakan tak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Setelah 30 menit kuroko berada di kereta, akhirnya ia sampai di shibuya. Ia sudah memberi SMS ke kise beberapa menit sebelumnya jika ia sebentar lagi sampai dan langsung akan ke studio.

Dari kejauhan, tampak warna kuning yang pertanda jika kise ada disana. Tidak salah lagi, kise datang untuk menjemputnya. Bad mood melanda kuroko lagi, tapi ia berusaha untuk tenang dengan membaca novel yang berada di tangannya. Ia berjalan ke arah kise tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari novel.

"Kurokocchi datang betulan-ssu!~ kukira kau akan meninggalkanku begitu saja-ssu! Ayo ke stu-" belum selesai kise berkata, sudah dipotong oleh kuroko.

"Ok Ok.. ayo cepat ke restaurant itu dan mari selesaikan tugas ini segera" kata kuroko yang masih saja membaca novelnya.

Kise terdiam di tempat sambil memperhatikan kuroko. Tanpa memperpanjang waktu, kise berjalan mengikuti kuroko. Kise menjulurkan tangannya untuk memanggil taksi. Jarak antara stasiun dengan restaurantnya cukup jauh untuk jalan kaki. Tak lama, sebuah taksi datang menghampiri mereka berdua. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka tidak mengobrol sepatah kata pun. Kuroko yang berusaha menenangkan diri dengan membaca, dan kise yang masih asyik melihat lihat handphonenya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di restaurant. Kuroko langsung menutup novelnya dan menghembuskan nafas panjang. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, ini mungkin tidak seburuk kedengarannya. Tidak akan lama.. pasti tidak akan terasa seiring berjalannya waktu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam restaurant itu. Terlihat ada banyak sekali baju dan aksesoris disana. Mungkin karena tempatnya sudah di sewa kali. Ia akan mengenakan salah satu dari semua itu? Atau mungkin salah-2 mungkin bisa sampai 4. Sudah cukup, ia tidak boleh badmood lagi.

"Ah! Kau datang juga akhirnya.., tak kusangka kau akan benar-benar datang" ada suara yang sudah tidak asing di telinga kuroko, managernya kise.

Kuroko membungkuk 45° dan memohon akan kerja samanya. Ia tidak pernah difoto jika bukan untuk foto keluarga, jadi ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Kuroko melihat sebuah kursi di sebelahnya, dan kemudian duduk. Kise, yang sudah terbiasa menjadi model langsung tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

beberapa wanita terlihat mondar-mandir sambil membawa peralatan makeup, aksesoris dan sebuah wig biru panjang. Sudah jelas, jika mreka sedang mencari kuroko yang sebenarnya tepat di sebelah mereka. Berkali-kali mencarinya dengan menyebut-nyebut namanya. Dan reaksi seperti biasanya, mereka kaget setelah kuroko bilang ' _aku ada disini'_

"S-selamat dataaang!~ kami yang bertanggung jawab untuk makeup, aksesoris dan pakaian perempuan! salam kenal yaaa~" Jawab mereka bertiga.

Oooh.. penanggung jawab makeu-Tunggu dulu! Perempuan?! Mereka sadar jika kuroko ini laki-laki kan?! mereka sadar jika kuroko ini punya 'bola' kan?! (Ngeres mode:ON!) haaah... ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang. Dibawanya kuroko ke ruang ganti, yaitu kamar mandi. dan ia diberi beberapa lembar pakaian yang kuroko sendiri sekilas tidak tahu cara memakainya. Terdapat sebuah short dress mekar berlengan pendek dan dada terbuka berwarna biru _Navy,_ dalaman kemeja putih dengan lengan ¾ , sebuah sabuk abu-abu gelap, dan sepatu boots coklat susu.

Ketika ia hendak menaruh pakaian-pakaiannya di gantungan baju, ada 2 pakaian yang terjatuh. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah... Bra dan celana dalam biru muda. PIIIIIIIIIIIP untuk ke sekian kalinya, kuroko jadi blank. Ia harus memakai itu?! BRA DAN CELANA DALAM PEREMPUAN?! YANG BENAR SAJA! MANA SUDI DIA! ia segera keluar dari ruang ganti sambil membawa bra dan celana dalamnya.

"Permisi, apakah kau berharap aku akan menggunakan kedua benda ini?" tanya kuroko tajam kepada Tami (Manager kise yang namanya di karang)

Tami melihat kuroko yang membawa-bawa pakaian dalam itu. Sekilas tami berpikir apa salahnya dengan kedua benda itu sebelum ia ingat jika kuroko adalah seorang laki-laki tulen yang sehat.

"tenang saja, pakaian dalam selalu dalam keadaan baru belum di pakai siapapun. Ah, kau ketinggalan _water breast pad_ mu." Dijulurkannya sebuah benda berwarna kulit dan tampak cukup kenyal.

itu adalah water breast pad berukuran D cup. Alias, dada palsu. Melihatnya saja sudah membuat wajah kuroko merah hingga ke telinga, apa lagi menyentuhnya. Ya tuhan, apa salah kuroko hingga ia di kenakan cobaan yang sangat berat seperti ini. Ia tidak ingin menggunakannya... TIDAK! TIDAK AKAN PERNAH! sudah cukup dengan baju yang tentunya akan membuatnya sesak dan sulit untuk bergerak.

Ia menjatuhkan pakaian dalamnya ke lantai, dan pergi menuju ke kamar ganti lagi. Sebelum sampai di kamar ganti, sebuah tangan menahan tubuhnya. Sudah jelas, jika tami yang menghadangnya. Kuroko berputar dan melihat sosok wanita yang awalnya tidak akan menyakiti lalat sekali pun, menjadi garang seperti Kush*na. Sambil membawa pakaian yang tadi di jatuhkan kuroko, ia berkata pelan tapi menusuk.

"Kuro-kun, tahu kah kau berapa harga pakaian dalam ini? Jika tidak, mari kuberitahu. Ini harganya 2600¥ dan kau tahu jika itu bukanlah jumlah uang yang sedikit. Di tambah dengan water breast pad yang harganya 3750¥ yang bila di tambahkan mencapai harga 6000¥ lebih. Dan disini kau menjatuhkan benda yang mahal dan hanya sekali pakai saja kau tahu itu? Ambil ini, dan gunakan" cerocos tami panjang lebar. Pupilnya mengecil dengan matanya yang melebar membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya akan ketakutan setengah mati.

Kuroko memang tidak takut apa-apa, tapi karena kejadian tadi, kuroko jadi sedikit takut dengan manager kise. Tidak heran kenapa kemarin kise tidak ingin berdebat dengan managernya karena akan berdampak seperti ini. Kuroko mengambil pakaian dalam dan breast pad nya, dan langsung berjalan cepat ke kamar ganti. Mau tak mau, ia harus menggunakannya atau tidak, nyawanya jadi taruhannya.

Perlahan, ia mulai melepas satu per satu pakaiannya. Setelah pakaiannya utuh terlepas semua, ia memakai Bra nya terlebih dahulu. Kuroko menempelkan breast pad nya ke bra lalu mulai mengaitkan besi yang ada di bagian belakang. Saat itu juga, kuroko merasa kasihan kepada Momoi karena ia harus menggunakan bra sepanjang hari. Rasa yang sangat tidak nyaman melingkari dadanya. Selanjutnya, ia menggunakan celana dalamnya yang tidak lebih dari benang dan selembar kain tipis. Ia terus merasa jika celana nya bisa lepas kapan pun dari kecilnya. Ia melihat ke arah kaca dan melihat sosoknya yang seperti perempuan ingin pergi ke pantai.

Ia belum memakai wignya. Jadi ia seperti perempuan tomboy yang berusaha menjadi feminim.

Setelah ia terus mengutuk-ngutuk pakaian dalamnya, ia mulai memakai pakaian luarnya. Pertama ia menggunakan kemejanya, kedua short dressnya, kemudian memasang sabuk di pinggangnya, lalu boots coklat susu setinggi lututnya, dan yang terakhir wig _sky blue_ panjangnya. Sekali lagi ia melihat ke kaca. Dilihatnya sosok perempuan polos tak berekspresi.

Ini dia? ini benar-benar dirinya? Tanda-tanda jika ia adalah Laki-laki tidak sedikit pun keluar. Seutuhnya, ia berubah menjadi perempuan. Kuroko berputar sedikit sambil memerhatikan roknya mengembang bila terhembus angin. Ia menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jari mulusnya. Terasa sangat lembut. Seakan itu memang benar rambutnya.

.

.

.

TUNGGU DULU! KENAPA TIBA TIBA MENIKMATINYA?! Ia seharusnya merasa malu karena ini! Di benaknya sekarang ini adalah 'aku ini laki-laki atau perempuan? Jangan-jangan seharusnya aku ini perempuan tapi tiba-tiba ganti gender!' (Kuroko OOC) memang bajunya indah, ia mengakui itu. Tapi tidak nyamannya bukan main. Ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya seperti diikat kuat. Dan juga sepatu boots nya yang memiliki tumit tinggi setinggi 7 cm membuatnya sangat susah untuk berjalan. Ini kah perasaan perempuan ingin tampil cantik? Sungguh ia lebih baik tampil normal, dengan pakaian normal, tapi memiliki tingkat kenyamanan ekstra.

Ia membuka pintu ruang ganti dan melangkahkan kakiknya keluar. Ia tidak lagi tembus pandang melainkan sangat menarik perhatian. Perlahan ia berjalan ke kursi yang sebelumnya ia duduki. Semua orang sekarang memandangnya. Wajah mereka memerah hingga ke telinga. Semua tidak percaya jika orang yang tadinya kelihatan normal dan tak berselera dan berpakaian berubah 360° menjadi gadis cantik dan polos yang tampak seperti berasal dari keluarga elegan nan kaya raya.

Semua yang tadinya tak berhenti memerhatikan kuroko tiba-tiba terkejut dengan suara tepukan dari manager kise yang memberi aba-aba untuk kembali bekerja. Ia berjalan mendekati kuroko.

"belum pernah aku melihat laki-laki bisa secantik ini. Dari ujung rambut hingga kaki semuanya memberitahu jika kau adalah perempuan" katanya berusaha memuji kuroko yang sama sekali tak membuat kuroko senang.

Sekali lagi, para penata rias perempuan mendatangi kuroko. Kali ini mereka akan memberikannya sebuah dandanan di wajah. Sebenarnya, seperti ini saja sudah cukup bagi kuroko, tapi mereka bersikeras untuk mendandani wajah kuroko yang elok itu. Mulai dari mengusapkan bedak dengan kuas lembutnya, memberi eyeshadow biru muda di kelopak matanya, mengoleskan lipstick di bibirnya, hingga menebalkan bulu matanya dengan maskara.

Dilihatnya di sisi lain terdapat kise yang mengenakan kaos abu-abu di bagian dalam, dan cardigan biru navy yang bagian lengannya digulung hingga siku lengan kise untuk bagian luar. Di tambah aksesoris berupa kalung salib dan topi _Bowler_ bergaris biru. Untuk makeupnya ia hanya diberi bedak saja supaya kelihatan lebih putih. semua tampak simple tapi elegan, itu yang membuat kuroko iri. Kenapa harus ia yang menjadi perempuan? Kise juga cukup cantik kok! Tapi... masalahnya... kise terlalu tinggi. Jadi pada akhirnya semua kembali ke tinggi badan?!

Kise belum melihat kuroko dari tadi. Ia masih repot dengan makeupnya yang walaupun simple tapi membutuhkan waktu. Akhirnya kuroko sudah selesai dengan makeupnya. Wajahnya terasa sangat berat, hidungnya sangat gatal, dan karena maskara, ia jadi malas untuk berkedip karena bulumatanya membuat kelopak matanya terasa sangat berat. Ia berdiri sejenak dan memperhatikan wajahnya di kaca. Makeupnya... terlihat sangat natural. Bahkan bibirnya tidak terlihat seperti memakai lipstick. Ia kelihatan sangat sempurna.

"WOW! FANTASTIC! Jika saja kau adalah adikku!~" teriakan salah satu penata rias kuroko.

Teriakannya telah membuat semua langsung menghadap ke pusat teriakan itu berada. Termasuk kise. Karena kursi kuroko dapat di putar, penata rias kuroko langsung memutarnya, membuat semua orang disana bisa melihat kuroko. Let's count down...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

0...

Seketika itu juga semua yang ada disana menutup hidungnya yang hendak mengeluarkan cairan kental menjijikan. Ah, bukan ingus.. tapi darah. Dan sekali lagi, termasuk kise. Hidungnya sekarang ini mengeluarkan cukup darah untuk membuatnya ling-lung. Pada hari itu juga, berbungkus-bungkus tisu diperlukan. Dari keperluan atas, hingga keperluan bawah bila tidak ketahuan (iykwdim) inilah alasannya kuroko tidak suka crossdress. Ia tahu sepenuhnya jika ia crossdress, tidak akan ada yang percaya jika kuroko adalah laki-laki. Dan ia tahu jika tubuhnya sangat mendukung penampilannya.

Karena kuroko, kise harus mengulang makeupnya dari awal. Sambil menunggu, lagi-lagi kuroko membaca. Sekarang ia sudah membaca sampai halaman 79. Sudah 15 menit, dan sekarang waktunya photo section. Kuroko maju mendekati background. Kise juga sedang duduk di kursi disana sambil membaca handphonenya. Di depannya ada kamera man yang sudah siap dengan kameranya dan juga flashnya.

Pertama-tama kise di foto sendiri dengan gayanya melihat ke arah handphonenya sambil tersenyum. Di lanjutkan dengan gaya-gaya berikutnya yang author tidak ketahui. AHEM! Sekarang gilirannya kuroko bersama kise foto bersama dengan latar belakang sebuah bar mewah lengkap dengan minuman-minumannya. Kuroko di beri segelas dengan isi yang kelihatannya sebuah _champagne_. Bisa dilihat dari warnanya dan gelembung-gelembung yang terdapat didalamnya. Ia tidak disuruh untuk minum kan? Ia masih berumur 16 tahun jadi belum boleh minum-minum.

Ternyata itu hanyalah hiasan saja supaya bisa menjadi pelengkap latar belakangnya. Ia berhadapan dengan kise yang juga membawa sebuah gelas tapi isinya bukan champagne melainkan segelas _Sherry_. Sama seperti milik kuroko, itu hanya untuk hiasan. Tapi apakah harus minuman seperti ini? Tidak bisakah vanilla milkshake atau sejenisnya. Ya sudahlah, toh kuroko di bayar, bukan yang membayar.

Mereka berdua diminta untuk mengobrol sambil membawa minuman mereka di hadapannya dan berhadapan satu sama lain. Kuroko yang sehari-harinya tidak berekspresif tiba-tiba diminta untuk bereksresi rumit seperti itu? Pfft! Seperti hal itu akan terjadi. Kuroko mempelajari ekspresi kise sekarang ini. Kise nyerocos panjang lebar, dan kuroko cukup dengan tersenyum. Dan terkadang ia tertawa kecil menutupi mulutnya.

"Kise kun, hidungmu.." kata kuroko yang sedang menunjuk hidungnya.

Setetes darah mengalir pelan dari hidung kise. Bukan karena sakit, melainkan ia tidak kuat lama-lama berada di hadapan kuroko dan terus memperhatikannya. Apalagi saat-saat kuroko tersenyum atau tertawa. Rasanya seperti dadanya di tembak berkali-kali dengan panah _cupid._ Ia langsung mengambil tisu dan menyumpalkannya ke hidungnya. untungnya bedak yang di wajah kise tidak hilang, tapi tetap saja kise di dandani lagi.

Foto selanjutnya, kuroko sendiri di taman berjalan-jalan disana dengan bajunya tertiup angin dari kipas angin. Ia berjalan di antara bunga-bunga disana melihat ke atas dengan satu tangannya di kepalanya. Beberapa jepretan di ambil. Dari tadi ekspresi kuroko hanyalah tersenyum kecil, tak lebih dari itu. Model biasanya harus ekspresif, tapi kenapa semua mentolerir kuroko hanya dengan senyuman saja?

Setelah beberapa foto diambil, akhirnya sekarang sudah section terakhir. Kuroko duduk di taman dengan kise di sebelahnya mengalungkan tangannya di pundak kuroko. Dan satu tangannya mengarah ke langit biru. Setelah fotonya diambil, kuroko menghela nafas. Ia ingin menlepas wignya, SANGAT INGIN MELEPASNYA! Tapi tanpa sepengetahuan kuroko, ada section tambahan. Dimana kise mengangkat dagu kuroko dan mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bejarak beberapa cm saja. Itu memang di sengaja supaya bisa mendapatkan ekspresi kaget kuroko.

Setelah akhirnya benar-benar selesai, kuroko langsung berdiri tegak menutupi wajahnya yang sekarang merah padam. Sekarang sudah jam 7. Tak di sangka hanya modeling saja bisa memakan waktu berjam-jam dan menguras energi dalam jumlah yang banyak.

Semua orang disana langsung duduk meminum-minum champagne dan sherry yang awalnya digunakan sebagai hiasan saja. Kise duduk mengobrol dengan managernya. Kuroko tidak mengenal siapa pun, jadi ia langsung ke kamar ganti, mengganti pakaiannya dan menghapus makeupnya. Wajah nya kembali menjadi seperti sebelumnya. polos, innocent, tak berekspresi. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan pakaiannya tersebut jadi ia memasukannya ke kantong kertas dan membawanya.

"A-aku... pulang dulu.. terimakasih atas kerja kerasnya.." kata kuroko yang tiba-tiba mengejutkan kise dan managernya.

Ia memberikan bajunya dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Kurokocchi! Sini dulu-ssu! Jangan pulang dulu-ssu!"panggil kise yang melambaikan tangannya beberapa kali.

Kuroko perlahan berjalan mendekati mereka dan duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Kuro-kun, walaupun kau hanya tersenyum dari tadi, kau sebenarnya membuat banyak orang langsung deg-deg an lho! Hik!" kata manager dengan pipinya yang merah. Ia sepertinya habis meminum sherry tadi.

"Oh iyaa, di penjelasan nama modelnya nanti, hik! Namamu mau diganti apa? Tidak mungkin kan model perempuan bernama Tetsuya? MUAHAHAHAHA!" ia memang sekarang mabuk tapi sepertinya ia masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

Dia ada benarnya juga... jika namanya kuroko tetsuya, semua pasti akan memandang jijik kepada kuroko. Nama perempuaan... Kuroko tetsuna? Ah, tidak.. terlalu mirip dengan tetsuya. Semua pasti akan langsung bisa menebak jika model itu kuroko. Kuroko sendiri diambil dari kuro dan ko yang berarti hitam dan anak-anak. Nama panggungnya apa ya?

"AAH! Aku tahu! Kuroko Izanami! Artinya perempuan yang menggairahkan! Jika versi full nya berarti figur perempuan hitam yang menggairahkan! HEHEHE~~ aku hebat bukan? HIK!" BRAK! saat itu juga, ia langsung tertidur di atas meja dengan memegang botol sherry nya.

Izanami? Menggairahkan? EH? Figur perempuan hitam yang menggairahkan.. kalo di dengar-dengar kenapa kesannya jadi eroic begitu.. tapi ya sudahlah, itu nama panggungnnya kan, bukan nama aslinya. Nama marganya kuroko tidak perlu di ganti. Toh keluarganya tidak ada yang berlangganan majalah kise. Kuroko Izanami, bukan nama yang buruk. Kedengarannya pun cukup enak di telinga. Dan sama sekali tidak mirip dengan nama tetsuya.

Ia melihat jamnya yang menunjuk angka 7:17 p.m jika ia tidak segera pulang, ibunya akan curiga. Jadi sekali lagi ia meminta ijin pulang dan berlari keluar restaurant. Segera ia mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil taksi. Tapi tidak satu pun taksi menyadari keberadaannya. Tiba-tiba kise mucul di belakangnya dan melambaikan tangannya juga. Seketika, sebuah taksi berhenti di hadapan mereka.

"Nah, naiklah kurokocchi! Sampai ketemu lagi-ssu! Kalo ada kabar, bakal aku kasih tahu-ssu!" kata kise membuka pintu taksi untuk mempersilahkan kuroko masuk.

Kuroko masuk kedalam taksi dan memberitahu supirnya untuk segera ke ke stasiun. Sampainya di stasiun, untung masih ada tiket yang tersisia untuk kembali ke distrik tokyo. Tanpa mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi, kuroko langsung naik kereta itu dan akhirnya sampai ke rumahnya pada pukul 7:39 p.m . Ibunya marah kenapa ia baru pulang jam segitu.

Beberapa hari kemudian... saat di sekolah, pada jam istirahat kedua, seperti biasa kuroko makan bersama kagami di kelasnya.

 **FLASH BACK**

"Bagaimana keadaanmu kuroko? Kau sudah sehat kan sekarang?" Tanya kagami yang masih mengunyah roti di mulutnya.

Kuroko jadi ingat jika kemarin ia berbohong kepada kagami jika ia merasa tidak enak badan. Ia jadi tidak enak kepadanya. Tapi apa boleh buat, jika sudah terjadi, maka tidak bisa diulangi lagi.

"Ah,eh... iya aku sudah merasa baikan. Terimakasih.." Kuroko sepertinya masih terbawa suasana modeling sehingga sekarang ini ia tersenyum tulus yang membuat kagami memerah seketika.

"Tidak, aku yakin kau masih sakit.. karena kau sekarang ini tiba-tiba tersenyum begitu saja." Kata kagami dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

Di kelas mereka terdengar beberapa perempuan berceloteh tentang banyak hal, salah satunya kise. Panjang lebar mereka membicarakan tentang kise. Kise ini lah, kise itu lah, hingga satu kalimat yang menarik perhatian kuroko adalah.

"Eh, di blog kise ryouta, di kasih tahu lho! Kalo dia bakal photo shoot dengan seorang gadis berinisial 'K'! lihat nih! Rambutnya kelihatan halus sekali yaa!~ pengen punya rambut gitu deh!"

jadi kise diam-diam memasukan fotonya crossdress ke blognya. Dasar kise.. kalo sampai kelihatan dia, kuroko akan membanting hp kise.

"Kuroko... ada hal yang membuatku bingung.. katanya kemarin kau tidak enak badan. Tapi kenapa kau tidak ada di rumah hingga jam 8 ? ibumu menelponku" tanya kagami.

Ibunya... menelpon kagami...

"anu.. aku pergi ke apotik sebentar untuk membeli obat sakit kepala lalu membeli keperluan sebentar" jawab kuroko yang kelihatan cukup gugup saat ini.

"Oh... kukira aku melihatmu lagi... AH! Sudahlah! Ayo makan!" sekilas, trlihat semburat merah di pipi kagami. Yah, kuroko juga jadi rada memerah wajahnya karena rada malu ketahuan kagami, karena yang kagami lihat itu kemungkinan besar, kuroko sedang crossdress.

 **.**

 **Eh?**

 **FLASH BACK END**

Kuroko menjadi waspada terhadap kagami. Tak lama kemudian segerombolan perempuan datang mendekati kagami dan kuroko. Tidak biasanya.. mereka berdua tidak pernah di datangi perempuan, apalagi segerombolan.

"Kuroko kun! Apakah ini keluargamu? Cantik sekalii! Namanya pun sangat pas! Kuroko Izanami. Nee, dia tinggal dimana? Nomer teleponnya berapa? Aku ingin mengobrol denganyaaa!~" kata salah seorang gadis disana.

Ia menunjukan photo book kise pada halaman saat kuroko duduk sebelahan dengan kise. Kuroko tidak bisa menjawab apapun. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya tidak di gubris. Tiba-tiba kagami berdiri dan berkata

"Kuroko, Aku ingin bicara dengan mu sebentar.."

 **Glek...!**

 **To Be Continued**

Update chapter 2! Yaaah... akhirnya bisaaa...

ada yang pernasaran sama isi yang di baca kuroko? (NGGAK ADAA!) yaudah.. ('_'|| itu nanti muncul di chapet akhir.

Bagi yang nggak ngerti sherry dan cupid itu apa, itu minuman keras.

Oh! Izanami itu bisa diartiin jadi menggairah lho! Izanami itu ada di ajaran agama _shinto_. Sama suaminya namanya izanagi. Eh, tapi ini izanami sama izanaginya bukan yang di naruto ya..

Menurut kepercayaan agama _Shinto,_ izanami dan izanagi itu mahluk hidup pertama dan kalo versi cinanya, mereka yin & yang. Mereka yang ngebuat negara jepang. Anak-anak mereka itu dewa-dewa elemen yang namanya di pake di naruto lho! Contohnya Dewa Api: Amaterassu. Untuk lebih lanjutnya, silahkan baca di wikipediaa! LOL

Baca terus yaa! Semoga makin lama fanfic yang saya buat ini makin lama makin baguss TTwTT

RnR Please~~


End file.
